Roman War
(not mentioned in the book).]]The Roman War was a conflict between King Arthur of Britain against Emperor Lucius of Rome. Background Rome held a noble empire dominating the universal world. Julius Caesar had made statutes and decrees according to which the King of England or Britain should acknowledge the Emperor of Rome as his sovereign and pay truage until the time of Uther Pendragon. However Kings Belinus and Brenius had the empire in their hands for some time. (5,i) King Arthur failed to acknowledge this. The Dictator or Procuror of the Public Weal of Rome, Emperor Lucius, sent 12 ambassadors to Camelot with a message on New Year's Day, calling him a rebel demanding his truage, in the pain of war and making him an example. Arthur held a council; Sir Cador (5,i) and Anguish of Scotland favored war and many lords promised him aid. (5,ii) Arthur gave the answer that he recognises no obligation for tribute but, entitled by the right of his predecessors, claimed the sovereignty of the empire, come to Rome and take possession as their Emperor and Governor, or subdue them. Prelude The ambassadors delivered the answer to Lucius, pointing out Arthur's strength and royalness, advising him to keep his marches and straits in the mountains. Lucius however planned before Easter to pass the mountains and take Arthur's lands in France and summoned all subects and allies of the empire. When 16 Kings gathered near Rome with dukes and admirals, he made ready his Romans and all people between Rome and Flanders. (5,ii) At the utas of Hilary Arthur held a parliament at York with his retinue. He showed how he purposed to conquer the empire, so they assembled the navy to be ready within 15 days at Sandwich. He ordained Sir Baudwin and Sir Constantine as governors of the realm, appointing the latter as his heir. A great multitude of ships, galleys, cogs, and dromounds, sailed from Sandwich. (5,iii) While Arthur was on sail, he saw a prophetic dream, signifying his conquest and defeat of a tyrant or giant. The ships landed at Barflete where many of his great lords were ready. (5,iv) Forces Mainly lords and rulers are mentioned here, along with masses of forces. For invidual knights who participated, see at the individual battle articles. Lucius's host were arrayed 60 mile in breadth (5,ii) More than 10,000 were killed in the first battle. (5,vi) 60,000 Romans and Saracens were concentrated near the bestial in Tuscany. (5,xi) More than 100,000 were killed in Sessoine. (5,viii) The War Lucius departed from Rome, passed the mountains and besieged and won a castle by Cologne, stuffed it with two hundred Saracens or Infidels, and destroyed many fair countries with mighty Genoese warriors and from Tuscany and Lombardy. He commanded all his host to meet with him in Burgoyne to destroy the realm of Little Britain. (5,ii) Meanwhile he destroyed and made great slaughter of people, and burnt towns and boroughs. Meanwhile Arthur had slain the Giant of Saint Michael's mount and on the morning his battle came to a valley in Champayne where they camped. There came the Marshal of France and another messenger telling him about Lucius's onlaught and that he must come hastily before they yield up their bodies and goods. (5,v) Battle of Burgoyne Arthur sent messengers to Burgoyne with the order to not distress the poor people but to remove out of his land or be ready for battle. Lucius returned the threats, when Gawaine beheaded Sir Gainus, cousin to Lucius, for insulting the Britons. A great battle begun, that seemed bad for the Britons and a messenger came to Arthur asking for support when suddenly his knights returned victorious with prisoners (5,vi) who were Roman knights and lords. (5,vii) Battle of Champayne Arthur sent 10,000 knights to lead the prisoners to Paris; Lucius learned it and sent and ambush of 60,000 Roman princes, admirals and Saracen knights in a bushment. However Launcelot's scouts saw them in a forest. Launcelot met with them and fought manly slaying and detrenching or putting them to flight. (5,vii) Battle of Sessoine King Leomie was sent with a great army against Arthur, but he was warned and moved his people to Sessoine where he took towns and castles. When Lucius entered the vale, he realized that it was surrounded by Arthur's host and gave a speech, admonishing his men to fight to the death. The battle was great, and at times favored one side or the other. Finally Arthur met Lucius personally and after a dual Arthur cleft Lucius's head. Learning the emperor's death, the Roman host was put to flight. The dead were buried according to their estate and degree. Lucius and other kings and senators who fought with him were balmed and laid in lead chests with their arms and banners, and were sent to the Potestate of Rome and al the Council and Senate, with a message that Arthur owes no other tribute. (5,viii) Battle of Tuscany Then Arthur's host entered into Lorraine, Brabant and Flanders, returned into Haut Almaine, and over the mountains into Lombardy, and then to Tuscany where a city defied him and began a long siege with many assaults. As they lacked victual, Arthur chose a team to go into foray and steal beasts their enemies hold in forests and woods. (5,ix) While there Gawaine met Priamus, a Saracen leader, who wished to become a Christian; he warned them about the Saracen forces nearby and fought on their side. (5,x) The Saracens came out of a wood to rescue their beasts, and a great battle followed during which at least 20,000 enemies were killed. Florence and Gawaine took bestial and treasure and prisoners that they delivered to Arthur. (5,xi) Then Arthur attacked the city and a duchess came and surrendered to him to save the lives of the guiltless. Arthur seized the town by assent of his lords, and took the duke as a prisoner and assigned a dower of the duchess and their children and made lords and laws to rule those lands. (5,xii) Battle of Urbino He continued the journey toward Rome. Outside Urbino 500 knights laid a bushment and thus managed to take the town. Arthur commanded that none should defoul any woman, entered the castle and ordained a captain. The news reached Milan who surrendered, sending money to Arthur and asked pity, yielding to him homage and fealty for Pleasance and Pavia, Petersaint and the Port of Tremble. Then he returned to Tuscany, and won towns and castles, and wasted all in his way that defied him, and continued to Spolute and Viterbe, and on into the Vale of Vicecount. Enthronization There he sent a message to the senators to ask if they acknowledge him as their lord. Soon after surviving senators and cardinals came from Rome and asked for peace, and as a governor, asked him 6 weeks to prepare his crowning. Around Christmas Arthur arrived to Rome where he was crowned by the pope, he held his Round Table with his knights, established all his lands from Rome into France, and gave lands and realms to his servants and knights, made dukes and earls, and every one rich. Thus he made an empire that nobody could stand against. (5,xii) External links *Transcription of the Liber V of the Winchester manuscript category:Events